poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Doctor finds Ryanset Shimmer/Ryanset travels to Cybertron
This is how The Doctor finds Ryanset Shimmer and Ryanset travels to Cybertron goes in Thomas' and Crash's Train-Prime Discovery. the TARDIS Rigby (EG): Wow! Check out those stars. 12th Doctor: Yeah but I kinda need your help with repairing the damaged cables. Rigby (EG): Ok. My sister is working on the controls. a red dot appears on the radars Rigby (EG): Huh? That red dot spot us. You think it's dead? 12th Doctor: No. Rigby (EG): Odette. You seeing this? Odette: Yeah. And brother, in case you haven't heard, it's a Train-bot signal. 12th Doctor: Right you are, Odette. Rigby (EG): I think this dot might be another Train-Prime. 12th Doctor: You're right, Rigby. We should go find the Train-Prime Ryan is curious about. (EG) nods and hums twice arrive at the forest. Rigby (EG) pulls out his Lightsaber in case if Rothbart is trying to get Odette 12th Doctor: Why are you protecting your sister, Rigby? Rigby (EG): Because I don't want Rothbart to have my sister and everything my father has, Doctor. nods and both she and her brother saw a train that looks like Thomas but with Sunset's colors Rigby (EG): Oh look. It's Thomas. Ryanset: Huh? A Time Lord, a raccoon human and the Swan Princess? 12th Doctor: Right you are, chap. I'm the Doctor and this is Rigby and his sister, Princess Odette. Ryanset: You mean Odette has a...? 12th Doctor: Brother. Yes. Ryanset: And he's a...? 12th Doctor: Yes. Ryanset: and bows to Rigby (EG) Your Majesty. (EG) is happy and blushed 12th Doctor: What is your name? Ryanset: Shimmer. Ryanset Shimmer. 12th Doctor, Rigby (EG) and his sister gasps 12th Doctor: So, you're the Train-Prime? Ryanset: Yes. Where's my friend? Rigby (EG): Friend name please. Ryanset: OpThomas Prime. Rigby (EG): Sorry he can't come. I think he's dead. Ryanset: What?! Rigby (EG): Just kidding. sighs with relief Rigby (EG): Some people like my sister thought you and OpThomas were dead after Cybertron's destruction. (EG) and the 12th Doctor scans Ryanset with their Sonic Screwdrivers 12th Doctor: You know, Ryanset. Rigby is angry at Rothbart for putting a spell on Odette. Ryanset: Spell? What spell? Odette: A swan transformation spell. Rigby (EG): That's the same spell that he put on Ryan. Ryanset: Ryan? Odette: A friend of mine back in the Swan Princess film. Rigby (EG): Yeah. Sci-Ryan gets kidnapped with my sister by Rothbart. Sci-Ryan is in the Autobot car Bumblebee in Odette's world with Raf Sci-Ryan: Well that wedding is ruined. Raf Esquivel: Tell me about it. Sci-Ryan: Why would Derek want to marry Odette in the first place? I know Evil Anna is my girlfriend. Raf Esquivel: Duh. The story's opening explains it. Sci-Ryan: Yeah, Raf. I'll go talk to Odette and ask her what's the matter. gets out of Bee and goes into a carriage where Odette and her father are in Sci-Ryan: Hi, Odette. What's the matter? carriage pulls away as Raf and Bee watch them go Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes